fatesonafandomcom-20200214-history
Fleece
"I hate unnecessary death. This war… it’s hard for me to bear." ''—Fleece to Takumi in their B Support. '''Fleece' (フリース Furiisu) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Fates. Profile A very skittish Wolfskin who doesn't like to fight much. She comes from the same pack as Flannel, one of her best friends. Due to her reluctance to fight, she's used as a scout rather than a hunter. Thanks to this, she's very adept at climbing trees, shown in her A Support with Takumi. Once S-Supported, she has a daughter named Chiffon. If married to Flannel, they will also have a son named Gingham. Past Fleece was born in a lively pack headed by Burnet. She loved to play and did so often, though never made too much of a mess of herself. Everyone was her family—Cypress and Burnet were like uncles, even if they weren't related by blood. Fleece liked to climb on them while she was still small, laughing ecstatically when they tickled her or played along with her game. When her father vanished, she grew quieter. They weren't all that close, but the mystery behind his disappearance still left her shaken. Fleece became more withdrawn, unsure of herself. One by one, her siblings began to leave the pack to search for their own to join, and soon enough she was the last child still with their mother. She clung to "friends" who weren't all that interested in her for too long, ending with her self-confidence at a low point. Eventually, the time came for her to leave the pack as well. Tearful goodbyes were said, and warm hugs exchanged with her family. Then she left. Foraying farther into the forest than she'd ever gone before was terrifying. Even moreso once she could no longer detect the scents of her family, meaning she had well and truly left home. Present Personality shy. likes rocks. pls pet Fleece, when past her timid exterior, is a very gentle and kind person. She empathizes deeply and quickly; if you cry, she will too. Despises hunting for sport, preferring hunting strictly for necessity. In-Game Birthright Fleece is seen at the beginning of Chapter 15, where Avatar and company save her from a poacher. Grateful, she agrees to guide them through Mount Garou before they are stopped by Flannel. She convinces him that the army means no harm and only wishes to pass through peacefully. Unfortunately, Iago uses this opportunity to kill her, enraging Flannel. The rest of the pack arrives to get revenge for their fallen friend, ending in the needless slaughter of the wolfskin. Conquest im still not sure weeps Revelations Fleece appears in the second turn of Chapter 13, looking for Flannel. She shows up on the Nohrian side as an ally unit, and must be talked to by either Flannel or the Avatar to recruit her. Base Stats Class Sets Standard Sets Friendship Sets Partner Sets Special Classes Supports See Also: Fleece/Supports Romantic Supports * Flannel * Takumi (Revelations only) * Leo * Jin (Revelations only) * Andre * Lyall * René * Crow * Silas * Odin Other Supports * Nyx * Selena * Mozu * Azura * Camilla * Elise * Charlotte * Felicia * Sakura (Revelations only) * Hana (Revelations only) * Kaden (Revelations only) * Subaki (Revelations only) * Setsuna (Revelations only) * Chiffon * Gingham (if born) * any other possible children Quotes "screams" Personal Skill Cowardly— During enemy turn, this unit gains +20 avoid when under 50% HP. Possible Endings Fleece '''— Rock Enthusiast''' Roster A skittish wolfskin hailing from Mount Garou. Kills strictly for necessity; hates hunting for sport, poaching, or the killing of innocents. The one most likely to hum while working. Born July 22. Trivia * Has a rock collection * Met Flannel by literally running into him. Though she was running towards him, she fell backwards and knocked some of the logs he was carrying out of his arms as well. ** what no she totally doesn't have a crush on him what are you talking about * Crybaby * is known for wandering around camp in garou form, begging for pets ** will put her head in your lap ** please give skritches * Has three siblings: Nylon, Dex, and Cotta ** Nylon, Spandex, and Coat/Cotton, being the inspiration for their names *** Nylon and Spandex are typical fabric for swimsuits Category:Character Category:Wolfskin Category:Female Category:Nohr Category:First Generation Category:Luna-reverie